-Skillet
Skillet Skillet is an American Christian rock band formed in Memphis, Tennessee in 1996 and based in the United States. The band currently consists of husband and wife John (lead vocals, bass) and Korey Cooper (rhythm guitar, keyboards, backing vocals), along with Jen Ledger (drums, vocals) and Seth Morrison (lead guitar). The band has released nine albums, two receiving Grammy nominations: Collide and Comatose. Skillet went through several line-up changes early in their career, leaving founder John Cooper as the only original member remaining in the band. They have sold over 2 million albums in the U.S. alone and are known for a relentless touring schedule, which garnered them a top five ranking in the Hardest Working Bands of 2011 by Songkick.com. Albums '-Skilet (1996)' TRACK LISTING: 1. "I Can" 4:18 2. "Gasoline" 4:02 3. "Saturn" 5:10 4. "My Beautiful Robe" 3:39 5. "Promise Blender" 3:56 6. "Paint" 3:21 7. "Safe with You" 3:49 8. "You Thought" 3:41 9. "Boundaries" 4:06 10. "Splinter" 2:41 '-Hey You I Love Your Soul (1998)' TRACK LISTING: 1. "Hey You, I Love Your Soul" 2:59 2. "Deeper" 3:48 3. "Locked in a Cage" 3:55 4. "Your Love (Keeps Me Alive)" 3:56 5. "More Faithful" 3:45 6. "Pour" 4:19 7. "Suspended in You" 3:09 8. "Take" 4:13 9. "Coming Down" 5:07 10. "Whirlwind" 4:02 11. "Dive Over In" 3:43 12. "Scarecrow" 4:17 '-Invincible (2000)' TRACK LISTING: 1. "Best Kept Secret" 3:55 2. "You Take My Rights Away" 4:32 3. "Invincible" 3:51 4. "Rest" 3:48 5. "Come On to the Future" 3:54 6. "You're Powerful" 3:26 7. "I Trust You" 3:38 8. "Each Other" 3:26 9. "The Fire Breathes" 3:41 10. "Say It Loud" 3:32 11. "The One" 4:12 12. "You're in My Brain" 10:40 '-Alien Youth (2001)' TRACK LISTING: 1. "Alien Youth" 4:08 2. "Vapor" 3:38 3. "Earth Invasion" 4:47 4. "You Are My Hope" 4:15 5. "Eating Me Away" 3:37 6. "Kill Me, Heal Me" 3:35 7. "The Thirst Is Taking Over" 6:31 8. "One Real Thing" 3:36 9. "Stronger" 4:06 10. "Rippin' Me Off" 4:46 11. "Will You Be There (Falling Down)" 5:09 12. "Come My Way" 5:01 '-Collide (2003)' TRACK LISING: 1. "Forsaken" 4:12 2. "Savior" 4:33 3. "Collide" 5:38 4. "A Little More" 4:49 5. "My Obsession" 5:00 6. "Fingernails" 5:07 7. "Imperfection" 4:07 8. "Under My Skin" 4:06 9. "Energy" 3:57 10. "Cycle Down" 3:58 '-Comatose (2006)' TRACK LISTING: 1. "Rebirthing" 3:53 2. "The Last Night" 3:32 3. "Yours to Hold" 3:42 4. "Better than Drugs" 3:57 5. "Comatose" 3:50 6. "The Older I Get" 3:38 7. "Those Nights" 3:46 8. "Falling Inside the Black" 3:30 9. "Say Goodbye" 4:16 10. "Whispers in the Dark" 3:24 11. "Looking for Angels" 4:31 '-Awake (2009)' TRACK LISTING: 1. "Hero" 3:07 2. "Monster" 2:57 3. "Don't Wake Me" 3:55 4. "Awake and Alive" 3:32 5. "One Day Too Late" 3:40 6. "It's Not Me, It's You" 3:25 7. "Should've When You Could've" 3:31 8. "Believe" 3:50 9. "Forgiven" 3:39 10. "Sometimes" 3:28 11. "Never Surrender" 3:30 12. "Lucy" 3:40 '-Rise (2013)' TRACK LISTING: 1. "Rise" 4:20 2. "Sick of It" 3:11 3. "Good to Be Alive" 4:59 4. "Not Gonna Die" 3:45 5. "Circus for a Psycho" 4:31 6. "American Noise" 4:09 7. "Madness in Me" 4:17 8. "Salvation" 3:45 9. "Fire and Fury" 3:56 10. "My Religion" 4:12 11. "Hard to Find" 3:48 12. "What I Believe" 3:19 Members Members -John Cooper -Korey Cooper -Jen Ledger -Seth Morrison Past members -Kevin Haaland -Ben Kasica -Trey McClurkin -Lori Peters -Jonathan Salas -Ken Steorts